Fantasy
by FireBurningHeart
Summary: She isn't happy with her life. She only lives for Avatar: The Last Airbender. When she gets an amazing dream, she finally is happy. Will our nameless Zuko fangirl wake up, or... is she meant to be? Typical girl-in-Avatar-world story, but with an unusual twist at the end. Read to find out! K for now, rating might change. Story takes place right after the Dancing Dragons.
1. Dream Come True

**So this is a typical girl-in-her-favorite-show story, but with an interesting twist. R&R! -ZFP**

**I don't own A:TLA**

_Sigh._ I set my lunch tray down at the last available empty table. This was the fourth day in a row my so called "friends" had sat with people I didn't like, stayed at lunch with a teacher, or were out sick. Instead of eating my food, I push it aside and pull out my sketchbook. I flip to an empty page and draw the picture I've drawn so many times. It is Zuko and I at the Air Temple performing the Dancing Dragons. Sometimes I think I live for Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Later that day I get on the bus only o get off 15 minutes later at my stop. Today was a particularly bad day, so I Netflix my favorite episode, the one where Zuko and Aang find a new source for Firebending. It was my comfort episode. I start to doze off.

"Oh really, what's this _form _called?" I hear Katara say. I fall asleep with,

"The Dancing Dragons.." floating around in my head.

_The Dancing Dragons, the Dancing Dragons..._

_Thud._

I awaken in a large shrub, a disturbing pain in my back. I look down to see myself in... traditional Fire Nation clothes? My hair is in an annoying topknot, so I pull it out and use the ribbon to pull back my straight black hair into a ponytail.

"Ow.. Seriously, Aang?" I hear and peek my head above the two bushes that conceal me. I see the GAang bending and boomerang-ing.

_Oh, great. Another girl-joins-GAang dream. _I think. but another, deeper, part says:

_Stay, this is the only place where you're actually happy._ I decide to stay. I stand up and brush the leaves off of my kimono, unaware that everyone is looking at me, until I look up.

"Um... hi." I say and step out of the bushes. Everyone has some weapon or water/fire/earth ready.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Sokka asks. If Sokka's there then... I look at Zuko and blush.

"I'm um..." I say the first name that pops into my head. "I'm Lee." Zuko gives me a that's-totally-a-fake-name look.

"Okay fine. I'm um, Lin. I am a.. Fire nation runaway, and I was running from guards when I... came across this place and fell asleep in that bush. I didn't know you were here." I compulsively lied.

"The Fire Nation is really far away. How did you get from there to here in one night?" Katara demands.

"I'm fast." This wasn't a lie.

"How do we know you're not a spy, here to capture me?" Aang says. Good question.

"Do you see any weapons? And the clothes, well, if I try to buy new ones at some, say Earth Kingdom shop, the attack me. And where would I find the time to get some, I just ran away." More lies.

"But you're probably a bender." Katara says.

"To the best of my knowledge, I'm not." I say.

"She's telling the truth." Toph says. I grin. I sneak a peek at Zuko and blush again. I really have it bad.

"You're a runaway... You should come with us!" Aang says.

'Just for a little while."Sokka adds suspiciously.

"Oh thank you so much, So-some guy I've never met!" I give nervous grin to cover my slip-up.

"Welcome to the team." Zuko says. More blushing.

**Out of all of my stories, this one has to be the best! Thanks for reading and review if you want me to continue! I probably will even if I don't get any... I'm liking this story! ^0^! Okay, bye.-ZFP**


	2. A Shocking Ability

**Hey guys ZFP here! Sorry it took me so long (I'm sure I lost a ton of followers because of aforementioned reason) but.. yeah. Also, STOP LEAVING CRAP ABOUT HOW SHORT MY STUFF IS! I DON'T HAVE A TON OF TIME! I have a life (finally) ^-^! I own nothing. Except my cup of cactus juice -sips- hmm... QUENCHY!**

After a few hours of eating, talking, fangirling, and unnecessary introductions though they didn't need to know that), the sun began to set. Soon we all were asleep.

-oO0Oo-

I awoke at dawn (curse you stupid sleeping habits) to find Aang practicing Firebending and Zuko meditating. I sat up.

"Oh, good morning, Lin." Zuko said. I waved and looked down shyly.

"Um, I'm going to, uh pick berries for breakfast." I said and stood up.

"Okay." He handed me a basket and I found my way into the woods, but not too far because I didn't want to get lost, even in a dream. I walked around picking berries that I knew weren't poisonous until I tripped and my basket fell from my hands. My arm shot out to catch it. What looked like a small spark flew from my hands.

_Did that really just happen?_ I think. _It was probably just an illusion._ But curiosity overcame me and I tried again. Using all my strength, I tried to push something, anything, out of my hand. A small flame appeared slightly above it. A small squeak came out of my mouth before I could stop it, but I quickly silenced myself in fear of alerting the others.

_I'm a firebender!_

I float back to the group a few minutes later with a huge smile and a basket of berries.

"Someone looks happy." Sokka noticed.

"Um, yeah. I'm just really glad that I... don't.. have to, um, run away anymore?" I really need to work on my lying. Aang grinned and opened his mouth to speak. I thrusted the basket into his hands before he could speak.

"Here's something to partially repay you guys for letting me stay with you for a little while."

"You didn't have to do that!" Katara said nicely.

"Katara, come on. It's the least she can do." Sokka deadpanned and they proceeded to restart a fight they had yesterday as to whether the cake was a lie or not.

I opened my sketchpad and began to draw them like this. Zuko noticed and came over.

"What are you drawing?" He asked, looking over my shoulder. My face immediately reddened and I mumbled a "Nothing" before almost smushing my face into the book completely.

**Sorry it's so short! I have the ending planned out, I just need a few fillers until that happens. Keep reading! Review! Okay, I'm leaving now.**


	3. Even More Lies

**A/N Wow... I haven't updated since December? SORRY! Enjoy!**

**DC: If I owned Avatar, Mai wouldn't exist and Zuko would be dating a girl named (my first name.)**

I hadn't been living in this world for long, but I had learned a few things.

1) Never leave your sketchbook around. I almost got found out once when Zuko had picked up my book, which had been lying around. Thank goodness I had been standing there at the time, because otherwise he would have seen all my fluffy poetry and romantic drawings about us. I'm just glad that laptops weren't around in the Avatar universe because otherwise sooner or later they would have seen my FanFiction account which was loaded with Tokka and Kataang and Zuko/OC.

2) Never question Toph's blindness. Long story short, now I have a giant bruise on my back from flying rocks.

3)Never sing Vocaloid songs while others are around because chances are they will look at you like you are mentally insane.

I scribbled these down in my book. My thoughts began to wander. I wondered if this was a dream. With every passing day I spent here I became more unsure of the reality. All I knew is that Zuko (and Aang) were now shirtless. I hid my face behind my book and peered out the top sneakily. They began to dance strangely until I realized that they were doing the Dancing Dragons Firebending form. I had watched many videos on this and knew the steps by heart. Before my brain could comprehend, I was up and doing the moves also.

_And step, and glide, and pause and step... _ My brain went through the familiar steps over and over. I loved this dance, it made me feel free. I closed my eyes.

"Lin." Zuko's voice brought me back to reality. I stopped.

"Yes?" I faced him.

"How do you know that dance?" But I was so lost in fantasy...

"I SAID, HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT DANCE?" He placed a hand on my collar and sent me flying into a wall. Katara, Aang, Toph, and Sokka came running over.

"What the heck is going on?" Katara demanded angrily at Zuko. I thought they were friends. Oh wait, the Southern Raiders hasn't happened yet. Zuko's eyes were burning holes in me.

"Okay, I lied. I'm um..." I trailed off searching for an answer.

"We know you aren't from here." He spoke sullenly. "Just admit it." _Oh no, they found me out, I'm dead, oh no..._ I thought worriedly. "We've been there too."

"WHAT?!" I questioned. How could they have been outside their world?

"Yes. We've been to the Sun Warrior sanctuary too." This came as a relief. They thought I was a Sun Warrior!

"You're right. You caught me. We aren't supposed to tell anyone, but you found me out. I'm a Sun Warrior." I faked defeat.

"Aren't you a little young to be one?" Aang spoke up.

"My mother was one, as was my father. I was born into it. I wanted an escape, though, so I ran away to the Fire Nation and purchased clothes there. I was looking for a place to sleep when I found this place." I found that once I began lying it was easy to continue. I stood up and my head pounded like it had been hit by a cinder block. I let out an involuntary moan and sank to the ground again. Zuko looked down guiltily.

"Sorry." He mumbled. I clutched my head and ran off into the forest where I could be alone, but not before grabbing my sketchpad.

**Sorry it's so short, but I swear if another person PMs me or reviews saying, 'Why don't you make your chapters longer?' I swear I will delete this story. Why post a story if people are just going to give you (keeping it rated K) crud about it? **


	4. Finale!

**Hamato Sakura: Thanks! Sunflower: Me too... Haha. Dawn: Thanks also! Aryi: I'm not putting you in all my stories. And you're lucky we're friends in real life because otherwise I would take this personally. Luv ya.**

I felt so conflicted. My biggest (and only) crush had just hurt me, but he was so kind... I remember once my mother told me that you shouldn't love someone if they hurt you. But I've been crushing on Zuko since I'd started watching the series. He was my only crush and the only guy who hadn't made fun of my appearance (I was short, wore glasses, and had no chest whatsoever, making me totally useless to every guy in my school). I raised a hand to my cheek, where he had hurt me. I'm so confused... Tears fell down my face. All of the regular girls at my school would have just laughed this off and gone back to crushing on the guy even if he had full-on beat her. Why can't I be like that?! I decided to leave my thoughts alone for a while and wrote a poem. It went like:

Love me

Hate me

I can't read you at all

Hurt me

Then smile

Do nothing

Stop being so unclear!

Do you want me?

Or am I undesirable?

I don't mind.

Nobody loves me.

I stopped caring

Months ago.

The poem made me feel better somehow. I never told my parents any of my feelings because they always said, 'leave it alone, it'll go away.' I used to take their advice and didn't tell anyone I was being bullied, but in return it had gotten worse. I started a huge fight with my best friend that was my fault, then left it alone. But then she broke off the friendship because I hadn't apologized. Sometimes it was better to take action, I had learned. I stayed in the woods until dusk.

_I hope they weren't looking for me..._ I thought. _ Maybe I should go back. _I stood up and gathered my things (sketchbook, pencil, eraser, et cetera) and turned around only to run right smack into Sokka.

"We were looking for you everywhere! Don't run off like that- What's that?" He motioned to my book. I was surprised that he had never noticed me drawing or writing in it before.

"It's my sketchbook." I replied. I was about to suggest that we go back when Sokka snatched my book out of my hands and began to look through my drawings. The last couple of drawings weren't romantic, but as he got deeper in he began to laugh.

"I knew it! You like Zu-" I covered his mouth with my hand. I attempted to get my book back, but he was taller than me. He held the book high above my head. I reached for it while still covering his mouth. I felt something cool and wet slide across my hand and I realized he had licked me.

"Eww!" I yelled and wiped my hand on my robe. He grinned teasingly. He opened the book to one of my more mushy poems and began to read aloud.

"NO! STOP!" I screamed, but it was no use. He finished the poem, which he had been reading in a loud and exaggerated voice, and handed the book back to me.

"Lin and Zuko sittin' in a tree... K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" I figured there was no point in stopping him, so I let him continue the immature rhyme.

_Zuko_

Lin had gone missing hours earlier and everyone had spread out through the woods to find her. I felt bad for hurting her.

_Why am I so bad at being good? _ I thought angrily. All she had done was dance along with us (although the Dancing Dragons was a Firebending form, not a dance) and I had thrown her against a wall. I knew little of medicine, but she probably could have a concussion or at least a bloody wound on her head. It was best we found her and helped her heal before she left for the Sun Warrior temples again.

"I love him so/ but he never notices me. Sometimes I feel so/ invisible/He is a prince/I am an outcast/and completely unlovable/-" I stopped in my tracks. The voice was Sokka's, but occasionally Lin would cry out. Sokka read a romantic poem. "I feel lost without you, Zuko." Sokka read the last line and proceeded to burst out laughing. I was surprised. From what I could tell, Lin had a crush on me and wrote romantic poems about me. I hadn't had any experience with this kind of thing (my only girlfriend was Mai, who showed no kind of emotion at all) and found myself blushing. Lin was alright, I guess. I could see myself dating her.

"Just go away, Sokka." I heard crunching, like footsteps on dead leaves. I might as well tell Lin what I'd heard or it'd be awkward for the both of us.

"Um, Lin..." I stepped into her line of view, making my presence known. Her face turned bright red -though it was hard to tell because the sun was setting- .

"How much did you hear?" She demanded. This was awkward..

"Well, um, all of it."

"I guess the secret's out then. Feel free to ignore me, make me feel awkward, insult me, think bad thoughts about me... everyone does."

"Everyone?" I asked. The Sun Warriors seemed fairly accepting when we met them earlier this week.

"Yeah. All the people at my school- Um I mean.. My Sun Warrior tribe..." She covered up, but it was too late.

"You aren't a Sun Warrior at all?" I raised an eyebrow. I suspected she wasn't but had no reason not to believe her. Suddenly her lips were on mine. I froze, but eventually I relaxed.

_Lin_

I was planning to run away as soon as I gave away my secret, but there was one thing I had yet to accomplish. If I wasn't ever going to see Zuko again, why not just kiss him and disappear? My brain was starting to feel a bit fuzzy. Probably because this was my first kiss, not to mention he was my crush. And _I _kissed _him._ My brain felt a little fuzzier and I dropped the excuse that it was the kissing thing. I stepped away and was glad to find the sun had set because I was probably looking like a tomato right now. Zuko was kind of half-smiling, like he'd enjoyed the kiss a little. Good. The fuzziness got worse and things were starting to get blurry.

"I'm waking up!" I cried. It was time to blurt out everything.

"I'm not from this world, I'm from a place called America. It's not in the four nations, it's different. I got transported here accidentally..." I was starting to lose consciousness, so I just blurted the last thing on my mind. "My name isn't Lin. It's Grey. Grey Alice -" I was gone before I could even tell him my last name.

Suddenly light burst behind my eyelids and I forced them open. I couldn't see much but I could just barely make out a white room with people and a _beep, beep, beep, beep..._ Far off in the distance. And it hurt. Everything. It was a miracle I could even blink.

"Wh- where am I?" I asked weakly.

"You're awake!" A familiar voice called. "Honey, you're in the hospital. You fainted from an anorexic coma a week ago and we had to bring you here."

**My first finished story! I think I'm going to make a sequel to this. It'll be called real life and I'm not giving away anything about the plot just yet. But here's where the story ends! Thank you for taking your time to read this!**


	5. EOSAS

Hey everyone! I just finished Fantasy and you know what time it is now! Also, I changed my name to FireBurningHeart, I didn't steal this story. If you get the references in here please let me know!

Aryi: Adventure Time?

FBH: No Aryi, EOSAS time!

Aryi: Whaaaaat?

FBH: End of story award show time!

Aryi: Ohh.

FBH: Let's go! -Teleports Aryi and self to a mystical land called Keranai where everything's at war (only Aryi gets the Vanishing Act reference)-

Aryi: Why are we here?

FBH: Whoops. -Uses ninja skills to teleport us back to some random award show place-

Aryi: Your magic is worse than Iggy's.

FBH: -Gives Aryi Sharingan Glare-

Aryi: What was that? Is that another Naruto reference?

FBH: Yes. Yes it was. And don't look at me like that! Sasuke's irresistible! -Fangirl squee-

_Poof!_

Ambrosia Maestro: Did I hear a Naruto reference? -Uses author magic to poof on a Hitai-Ate [possible spell fail] headband-

FBH: Anyways... I called you here today for an EOSAS, or end of story award show. I'm going to do this after all my fics!

Aryi: Just get on with it! I want to go watch Ouran before my iPod dies!

FBH: Geez who gave you grumpy pills today?

Aryi: At least they weren't chill pills.

-Both Aryi and FBH burst out laughing while AM stands there not getting our inside joke-

-Sokka poofs in momentarily-

Sokka: Get on with it!

[Sokka poofs out]

_Suddenly FBH is standing at a lecture podium with thousands of people in the audience, including Aryi, Ambrosia, Coldplay, Draco's Firebending Prankster, Hamoto Sakura, and DAve and Bob..._

FBH: To start off I'd like to give credit to Coldplay for the song Paradise, which inspired me to write this!

-Coldplay members walk up to the podium to receive their awards-

A random member of Coldplay: Why are we even here? And I have a name you know.

FBH: I know, but I have little Coldplay knowledge and I didn't feel like Googling it. -Uses England's magic to poof Coldplay out-

Aryi: They're probably going to file a lawsuit against you for kidnapping...

AM: I'll do the honors! -Uses AIM [Author Interference Magic] to erase their memories-

FBH: Thanks. Now for the First Negative Comment Award! Please boo loudly for DAve and Bob!

Audience: How did we get here?

FBH: .BOO.

Audience: -Scared by FBH's mood swings- Boo! Booooooooo!

Uzumaki Naruto: YOU SUCK!  
FBH: You had to be _that _guy, didn't you?

Naruto: Yup!

-Dave and Bob walk up to the stage-

FBH: Here's your award! -Chucks tomatoes at D&B then poofs them off to Ozai's Prison Cells-

Zuko: You do know that they are technically mine now, right?

FBH: -Fangirl Moment- Z-Z-Z-Z-ZU...

Aryi: -Slaps FBH back to normal-

FBH: I needed that. And yes, Zuko, you can get them out later. Next award goes to Hamato Sakura for first positive review!

Hamato: Thanks! -Accepts FBH's award then blows kisses to the crowd-

FBH: You can stop now.

HS: Okay, fine...-sits back down -

FBH: Next up is... The Support Award, going to Hamato, Sunflower13, and Draco!

-Draco, Sun, and Hamato accept their awards-

Draco: I will get you, Potter!

Aryi : I think you accidentally poofed up Draco Malfoy instead of Draco's Firebending Prankster.

FBH: Oh. Whatever. It's not like this Draco is mean or anything, right? -Meanwhile Draco Malfoy starts laughing maniacally-

Ambrosia/AM: He sounds like Azula in Sozin's Comet part 4.

FBH: Yeah. Well, that's all for now, folks! Just wanted to give credit where credit is necessary. Oh, wait! One last thing. The Best Show Ever Award goes to Michael Dante Dimartino for creating the best show ever!

Aryi: He couldn't make it today.

_Suddenly the award in FBH's hand floats off mysteriously..._

Aryi: Looks like he could make it after all. Wait- aren't you allergic to invisibility?

FBH: Yeah! But that means that... That was nothing!

Aryi: What?

_A black hole caused by the inability to wrap our heads around the mystery of nothingness appears and everyone and everything is pulled into it._

FBH: -As I'm getting sucked into the hole- Well, bye!

And then we all get sucked into the hole and get teleported to Prussia's Vital Regions. The End.


End file.
